


Gotenir

by Firecadet



Series: Firecadet Soft Wars stories [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Soft Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecadet/pseuds/Firecadet
Summary: After approximately seven months, Aayla and Bly get a very special early Life-day present.Set in the Soft Wars-Verse, using characters very kindly leant out by Chess_Blackfyre.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly & Maris Brood & Aayla Secura, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Series: Firecadet Soft Wars stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986859
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Gotenir

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Galahad and Saint are OC's belonging to Chess_Blackfyre.

**Brissun System,** **Aboard RSS Liberty, Flagship, 327th Star Corps**

"On the first day of Life-Day, the clankers sent to me, a large bomb with a parachute..." Bly sang to himself, as he helped his Jetti decorate the command quarters of the RSS Liberty.

Maris, or Commander Brood, according to the sign on her door, was gleefully using the Force to hang tinsel between wall sconces, watched by her loth-cat, Apricot. Aayla, his General, and Maris' master, was otherwise engaged, inspecting the engineering department.

It'd all started on the last planet they'd stopped at for resupply. Maris had gone dirt side flying one of the supply skiffs, as Aayla was currently embarked on a meditation retreat. Some clones, were they very incautious and careless, might have observed that, regardless of what she did with her robes, certain matters had reached a point where even the most voluminous, ornate and and loose robes failed to conceal them.

Maris had gone around a number of stores, all of which were selling, for some reason, potted trees. Bly had heard of Life-Day trees during his training, but he hadn't seen one in the flesh until the sudden appearance of a tree on the hangar deck.

And now it was in the command briefing room, bringing a surprising amount of cheer to the space.

Suddenly, though, he noticed Maris stumble, and clutch at a chair, tears in her eyes. A moment later, he felt an echo down his own bond with Aayla.

"CC-5052 to..." he paused for an instant to remember Aayla's schedule. "...Engineering. Confirm the status of General Secura."

"Engineering here." A clone voice, which he recognised as Cog, responded. 'The General... I'm not quite sure what is going on, but she's suddenly staggered off in the direction of Medical."

Bly didn't waste any time. He sprinted in the direction of the turbolift, closely followed by Maris. Pulling up his mental map of the ship, he plotted Aayla's most likely route from Engineering to Medbay, and picked an intercept point.

Looking over at Maris, Bly realised she was biting her lip slightly, and was making the slight rocking motions of someone encouraging the turbolift to go faster. He reached out to touch her shoulder. Compared to when the Zabrak had arrived aboard the Liberty, there was far more whipcord muscle. Over her time with the 327th, Bly had focused on bodyweight exercises with her, rather than weights. The amount of muscle she'd gained as a result had impressed even Galahad, between comments on proper diet and instructions on the correct use of protein shakes.

When they arrived, Aayla was moving along fairly purposefully. An inexperienced observer wouldn't have noticed the added awkwardness in her gait, on top of the prior ungainliness from being an expecting mother. Both of them did. Bly didn't waste time, and simply made a silent offer of a supportive shoulder. Maris offered support for the other shoulder, and they hustled her on her way to medbay.

"It's on the way?" Bly asked.

"I think so." Aayla replied, before wincing.

Bly glared at the next vod he saw. "Page Major Dulak, and tell her we need her in medbay. Stat, and regardless of what position she's in."

"Yes Sir." Bly made a mental note to find out which of the 327th it was, as he immediately sent a precise message.

When they arrived in Medbay, Galahad Dulak, the 327th's resident Jedi healer, was preparing the operating theatre for Aayla. The fact she was wearing a shirt designed to be worn by clone troopers off duty, her medical coat, and suspiciously little else, went entirely uncommented on.

Aayla was looking increasingly uncomfortable as she was deposited onto the medical bed. It wasn't long before the contractions really began to hit. A few minutes after arriving in medbay, she was clutching at the sides of the mattress.

Galahad started giving her advice. "When you feel the need to push, push. Don't try to hold it back, don't try to do anything your body doesn't want to." She looked over at Maris. "The Order still has a module for Padawans about assisting with medical procedures, right? Go into that cupboard, and pull out the tank and mask marked gas and air, and deliver the mask to your Master."

Maris nodded, before going rummaging in the cupboard, and quickly dug out the relevant gas bottle. "Where's Saint?"

"Getting additional supplies and setting up one of the bays for Commander Bly."

"I'd have thought you'd want him in here."

"He looks too similar to Bly." Galahad responded, connecting Aayla to a heart monitor. "Pull her leggings off." In the midst of the shouts, Maris missed a muttered sentence from Galahad; "And I don't want to terrify him."

After wrestling Aayla's leggings (which appeared to be a set of Clone gym sweatpants) off, Maris took a step back. The invective that her Master was muttering was, to say the least, impressively varied and in at least twelve languages.

"BLY!" Aayla shouted. "I AM NEVER SLEEPING WITH YOU AGAIN!"

Displaying a surprising lack of caution, the clone stuck his head around the door frame. A moment later, he swung the door shut, clutching at his throat, and Maris could sense him rapidly retreating across the medbay.

"Master!" Maris shouted, as Aayla's face contorted in pain.

"Maris, we need some warm water on standby. Don't put anything in it. Just warm it up until it doesn't feel warm or cold, and keep it at that temperature." Galahad ordered, as Aayla continued screaming swear words, and the occasional death threat directed at Bly. Maris tried to tune it out, although she did make a note of a few of the more inventive curses and threats. Just in case things did develop further with Val and, one day, she ended up motivated to issue similar threats of violence.

Pressing the nozzle of the gas and air into her Master's hand again, Maris stepped away for a moment, and asked the medical computer for information on preventing pain during pregnancy.

"Galahad..." Maris asked slightly nervously, noticing that the contents of one of the cabinets were starting to rattle in time with Aayla's contractions and screams. "How do you administer an epidural? It's supposed to relieve most of the pain." She was really hoping that it was just the medbay floor that was shaking, not the entirety of the seven megaton Venator Class Star Destroyer.

"What's an epidural?" Galahad responded, between Aayla's screams and moans. "Nice deep breaths, Aayla. Nice deep breaths... keep it steady... relax... just breathe in and out, and let your body do the rest..."

"It says something about an anesthetic injection into the spinal cord..." Maris said, sounding slightly dubious, but also hopeful.

"Ah... right..." Galahad said. Maris could feel her projecting a bubble of calm and serenity, like the creche-masters used to when someone had had a nightmare. Two or three objects in the cabinet next to the bed had fallen over, and a jar of bacta was leaking through a crack.

"Do ohk elan ar solsehan Bly. Si'likeki vil bo'oe... toe sasirso san cli cea y. Gan ohk garei fic kanha rao!" Aayla shouted in twi'leki, her lekku motioning in such a way to give credence to the threats, with her t'chin repeatedly slicing across her throat.

The next couple of minutes were a blur for Galahad and Maris, trying to keep Aayla comfortable and calm, while also trying to stop her from breaking anything or anyone.

The final push finally produced a small infant, along with disordering the shelves and cupboards, and knocking the medical cabinet next to the bed onto its side. Maris, standing by with a vibroscalpel, immediately severed the umbilical, before passing the crying child to an exhausted Aayla. The tiny infant, with mottled blue skin and the stubby bumps of lekku visible on the back of it's head, opened a pair of clone-gold eyes, before latching onto Aayla's offered breast, and suckling.

Aayla had a look on her face that Maris had never seen before, as she cradled the child in her arms.

"Go and get Bly." Galahad whispered to Maris. "He'll want to be here for this bit. And then go and get the bag from the third locker on the right."

With her head still spinning, the Zabrak stepped out of what had become an impromptu labor room, into the corridor. Saint was standing outside, monitoring the door. "He's in bay three." Saint told her.

Maris nodded her thanks, before going to find her buir. She found him slumped in a chair in one of the medical bays, with a stuffed animal in one hand, and kneading a stress ball with the other. At least Maris hoped it was a stress ball, not a hand grenade. He looked up when she pushed the curtain aside. "She's ready to see you."

The tension dropped out of Bly's shoulders with astonishing speed. Standing up, he crossed over to Maris, and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Vor entye, Maris. For being there for her when I couldn't be."

Maris grinned at him. "I wasn't going to leave Galahad alone to cope with that sort of language."

Bly chuckled. "Let's go and see the ik'aad, then."

Bly stepped into the room, and was almost immediately transfixed by the small infant lying on Aayla's chest.

"Hi..." he said, suddenly as bashful as the first time he'd met his Jedi.

"I'm not going to bite, and she isn't either, Bly." Aayla replied. "I want you to hold your daughter."

Maris thought she was going to have to catch the clone for a second, before he staggered across the room, and gently knelt next to the bed. Galahad jerked her head, and she headed off to retrieve the bag.

"Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad, Tol'tuka."

"Tol'tuka?" Aayla asked. The name had, to her Force senses, felt like a key in a lock, as if someone had momentarily struck the tuning fork of the Universe.

"I did some research on twi'lek names and their meaning. I thought 'Fire Spirit' would be an accurate description of any child of ours."

"I think it fits." Aayla agreed, handing their daughter to Bly.

As soon as she made eye contact, Bly knew he would lose any argument as soon as it began. "Mesh'la... he whispered. "My beautiful daughter." After cradling her for a few moments, he handed her back to Aayla, feeling as if he might drop her at any moment.

Maris returned with a bag, which turned out to contain a Jedi Order newborn's onesie, and several more stuffed animals.

She handed it to Bly, who turned to look at Aayla momentarily. She nodded.

"Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad, Maris Brood. If you will have me."

Maris stood there, speechless.

"Ni malyasa'yr, Bly. Ni pu'ur gar vusa biai ner buir." She replied after a moment, before clasping his forearm.

Then she got stuck in helping to dress her newborn sister. The hybrid's skin was predominantly blue, but was mottled with patches of clone-brown skin. Before the garment was in place around her legs, however, Galahad handed Maris a diaper.

"She's going to need that." The Jedi healer observed, before stepping outside to talk with Saint.

The three of them shared a grin, before Tol'tuka opened her eyes and joined in.+

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Looking at the crib setup, Bly smiled in satisfaction. The Kaut Drive Yards LBB-740 was, according to seventy different journals, the best, safest and most comfortable option for new-born infants on the market. The primary support system featured a contour generating repulsor-field, gentle enough to avoid any injuries, but ensured that a sleeping child slept on their back, in a cool environment, with complete biosign monitoring. It had been further upgraded by the 327th, and now featured pop-up shielding, built-in life support, and a generator for an ablative shield, coupled to an inertial dampener and an automated parachute. Calling Rex for further ideas was fairly high on his priority list.

Aayla was changing Tol'tuka in the bathroom. This appeared to involve a lot of giggling, which seemed to be an essential part of the process. He hadn't been able to prevent her sending a message to General Vos, despite his best persuasive efforts, and the somewhat more covert efforts of the 327th's slicers.

Maris was in the command suite lounge, with Apricot, sharing jerky, and listening to Tilleka's latest album, 'Selyatarer', on a pair of earphones. The lothcat was curled on his zabrak's lap, and showed no thought of moving.

Bly smiled. His family were together, safe and content. It felt like there was nothing more he could ask for, as he sat back and allowed himself to relax.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a  
> Ik'aad: baby, child under 3 years old  
> Vor entye: Thank you (Lit: I accept a debt)  
> Buir: Parent (Gender neutral)  
> Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad: I know your name as my child (Mandalorian adoption ritual. Speaking the words is all that is required)  
> Mesh'la: Beautiful  
> Ni malyasa'yr, Bly. Ni pu'ur gar vusa biai ner buir: I will, Bly. I honour you as my father.
> 
> Twi'leki  
> Do ohk elan ar solsehan Bly. Si'likeki vil bo'oe... toe sasirso san cli cea y. Gan ohk garei fic kanha rao: Assorted threats of violence and sexual deprivation directed at Bly  
> Tol'uka: Fire Spirit
> 
> Zabraki:  
> Selyatarer: Unforgiven


End file.
